


With you, I can be me

by donnawanderedoff



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Between Season 3 and 4, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Drama, F/M, Flirting, Kissing, Love, Sexy Times, just some sexy nonsense, sexy times at the monastry, short stories throughout the different seasons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawanderedoff/pseuds/donnawanderedoff
Summary: Collection of drabbles focusing on our dear Profesor and Lisbon
Relationships: Raquel Murillo & Professor | Sergio Marquina, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 12
Kudos: 116





	1. I can't get enough

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what this is, but I hope some people will enjoy it!

One second she’s sitting next to him, her eyes going over plans A, B; and who even knows anymore and the next thing Raquel knows, she’s perched on his lap, their mouths fused together while her fingers grip strands of his hair, her nails scratching his skull.

She wants to ask what’s going on, what has prompted _this,_ but he keeps kissing her and she simply gets lost in them. And who can blame her? 

His kisses keep going, even when she means them to stop, and then he tilts her head backward and he runs his teeth along her jaw and well, nobody could expect her to actually form a rational thought at this moment now could they? And honestly, she doesn’t know why, but his initiative still takes her by surprise. Even though she should know better by now. And yet, even after sharing his bed for some time now she never quite expects Sergio to try anything new in _this_ area. But he seems to disagree since he’s nipping at her skin and when his open mouth starts to do _that_ thing _._ Well, let’s just say that Raquel knows that they won’t get much sleep.

If any. 

And she knows they’ll regret it tomorrow when they’ll have to teach the rest of the crew the next step in the plan, but she simply does not care at the moment. Not when he continues to swirl his tongue just so.

She lets out a breathy, “Sergio,” and tightens her grip on his hair.

He sucks at her neck in response, his hands secure their position around her waist. He holds her so easily—brains and brawn, even if he doesn’t know it. Raquel can feel his strength, can feel it when she slides one hand over his arm, his muscles flexing beneath her touch. She feels his thighs move as she grinds her hips against his.

“Bed,” she murmurs against his lips and he effortlessly lifts her up before moving them towards the bed. A thrill of excitement goes through her at this display of strength.

Sergio lets her fall on her back on the bed, just hard enough for her to feel a small jolt, causing her gasp against his mouth.

“Off!” She demands as she claws at the dark fabric of his jacket.

He is wearing too many layers. Why he still insists on wearing a suit of all things she’ll never know but even though he looks damn good in them she to feel his _skin_.

He’s quick to oblige. He always is. His eagerness never fails to excite her even further.

It’s taken a bit of practice to get him where they’re now. A lot of her holding onto him and promising that she wants everything he has, but now he hardly needs any convincing. He _knows_ her. Knows what she likes, what she wants. And boy, he never fails to deliver.

Sergio runs his palms down to cup her ass, and Raquel can’t help but make a muffled crooning noise into his mouth, wishing there were fewer clothes between their skin. He holds onto her curves and murmurs, “Raquel-“

Oh yeah, they won’t be getting any sleep tonight.


	2. An awakening

Light brown tresses that always seemed to beg him to run his fingers through them; a smile that made his heart skip a beat whenever it was directed at him; brown eyes which captured his absolute attention and could make him get lost in them. 

Raquel Murillo had a way of making him feel things he'd never felt before.

_Amor._

"What is?"

The object of his musings questioned as she walked out of the bathroom with a soft smile. 

"This is," He stated, his voice sincere as he pointed between them. 

Her smile broadened and she crossed the short distance between them until she could settle down on his lap. 

"Yes, it is," Raquel replied before brushing her lips against his in a tender kiss. 

His fingers slipped between her locks, "I love you," he murmured while pulling slightly back, letting her see the emotion in his eyes as he gazed at her.

"I love you too." 

Falling in love with Raquel Murillo hadn't been planned and for a brief period of time he had fought against it, but in the end - it had been the best thing that had ever happened to him.


	3. Blurring of lines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place during the second series, enjoy ;)

If you'd pressure him, Sergio could not for the life of him pinpoint when, exactly, she had managed to crawl inside of his head- _and heart his treacherous mind whispered_ \- and dominate his every thought and in _all_ aspects of his life.

Whether he was Sergio, Salva, or Professor, Raquel Murillo was _always_ there. The sound of her laughter, the little gasps, and other delicious sounds she emitted into his mouth, the smell of her hair, the feeling of her soft skin beneath or above him. All of his senses were consumed by her. 

In retrospect, It might have been his fault.

No, scratch that, it most definitely was _his_ fault.

It had been his decision to go after her as Salva and try to win her trust since he knew Raquel Murillo would be the only option as their negotiator. She was - after all - the best.

And boy didn't he have first-hand experience of just how good she was at her job.

Among other things, his mind once again whispered at him. Which was true. Raquel was a force to be reckoned with. Both professionally and personally. 

It was honestly embarrassing that when he first started working on the plan and including the different players, Sergio didn't even consider the possibility of him falling for her like the fool he was.

Truly mortifying. 

How he simply assumed he'd be above all of these _feelings_ regular people seem to suffer from?

 _Ha_. 

He could just imagine his brother's smirk and tutting.

_Hermano, hermano. That's now how love works._

Yet, here she was, sitting across from him in Hanoi, smiling and telling him a story about Paula. And he loved every single second of it. He loved how utterly comfortable this felt, of her telling him about her daughter, of them getting lunch together. Of how she'd casually touch him while talking, just running her fingers across his hand, his arm. The little sparks he felt every time they touched. 

This wasn't supposed to happen. 

As Salva, he expected to get closer to her, but he never thought it would become _personal._

How wrong he'd been. 

"Do you want to get out of here?"

Sergio's startled out his thoughts. "Hmm?"

Raquel smiled, "I said do you want to get out of here? I still have 20 minutes left on my lunch break." 

The question confused him. 

"And go where?" He starts to ask but then he feels her foot moving against his leg and she gives him _that_ smile, he's quick to fall silent.

_Ahh._

"Is that a problem?"

He gulped, "No, no, - that's not - I mean, uhm, we could totally - you know leave and _uhm_ ," Sergio shook his head while simultaneously retrieving his wallet and throwing a couple of banknotes on the table - probably way too much but truthfully Sergio couldn't care less - because she is looking at him and oh he _loves_ her.

At that Raquel had the nerve to actually giggle and boy he truly was in over his head. 

"Come on," she murmured while extending her hand, which he of course accepted, and he let himself to be pulled up into a standing position before following her out of the café. 

Their walk to his car was short and Sergio counted his blessings that he had the foresight to park in a more secluded area. 

Before he knew it they were both inside and Raquel had put his seat in the reclined position and she was currently maneuvering until she was over at his side.  
  
When she managed to straddle him, a smug smile appeared on her face and Raquel tilted his head so she could properly kiss him.

Her kisses were sweet but with a passionate undertone and they had the unfortunate side effect of making him unaware of anything else.

He really shouldn’t allow her so much control over him, Sergio couldn't help but think while momentarily breaking the kiss and redirecting his attention towards her throat, as she made herself comfortable on top of him - a glint gleaming in her eyes - while curling her hands into his hair.

Honestly.

He really, _really_ , shouldn't. 

Sergio silently let out a deep groan against the soft skin of the throat as he reflected that this might not have happened if he had just kept it professional as he had intended. This could jeopardize everything he had worked for. It could ruin a plan he had been perfecting for _years_ and he would go against his own rule, _no personal relations permitted whatsoever._

But then Raquel moved her hips just so while capturing his lips in a fervent kiss and all rational thought simply _left._


	4. Morning musings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff, just what we need in 2020!

Sergio can't stop staring at her.

He still can't believe that she's actually _here._ That she's in Palawan, with him. That she _loves_ him.

So he stares and takes it all in.

The way her chest gently rises with every breath she takes. The way her hair's tousled with locks falling across her shoulders. The small smile that plays on her lips, even in her sleep. He can't help but wonder if she's dreaming of him. He hopes she is. 

He certainly has. 

She's partially sprawled on top of him and one of her legs has found its place between his. An arm is draped across his chest. He could get used to waking up like this. 

It feels good. Wait no - not good, good doesn't even scratch the surface of trying to put into words all of the emotions he's currently feeling. Then again, Sergio doesn't know that he could ever properly explain how Raquel makes him feel. 

Being with her, waking up in the same bed, it simply felt right.

Raquel shifts slightly in her sleep and he can tell that she's starting to wake up. When she opens her eyes after a minute, she tilts her head so she can look into his eyes.

"Mm, morning," Raquel murmurs as she snuggles closer.

"Goodmorning," he replies with a soft smile. He can't help but reach out and gently wraps a lock of hair around his finger, he loves how soft her hair is. Her response is to smile and the hand which was resting on his chest moves towards his face as she gently scratches his beard, which elicits a soft moan from his mouth. 

"Did you sleep well?" he asks softly. 

"It was the best sleep I've had in months. I could get used to this." 

Her reply causes him to smile. 

"I couldn't agree more." 

Raquel laughs and his smile broadens. She props herself up and brushes her lips against his. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos are much appreciated


End file.
